


Want a Plane that Loops the Loops

by instillared



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Special, M/M, Texting, minor soonwoo uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instillared/pseuds/instillared
Summary: Seungcheol: a pug took a shit in my lapSeungcheol: and a cat peed on my bootSeungcheol: christmas is great!Jihoon: I am so sorry.Jihoon: at least it’s almost over?





	Want a Plane that Loops the Loops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aureate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureate/gifts).



> some christmas-y jicheol fluff. happy holidays!!!! i hope you enjoy :)

Jihoon is mid-ladder climb when his phone goes off. He thinks nothing of it until it pings again and he grunts, hopping off the ladder onto the tiled floor below. He’s at work and technically not supposed to even have his phone on him, but he’s a manager in training so no one is really going to yell at him.

**Unknown: have u left yet?**

**Unknown: i need like 3 more bottles lol**

Jihoon is perplexed. Has he left where? Three more bottles of what? The boutique Jihoon works at is closed for another two hours while they do inventory and change out the decorations so he can spare a few minutes from hanging large snowflakes. For now, he decides to join his coworkers in the back and get their opinion on it.

Jihoon spots Seokmin first who offers a large grin while folding a shirt. “Did you get the tree up yet? I want to help put on the decorations.” Jihoon shakes his head.

“I got a random text and I don’t know how to respond,” he replies casually. “I was hoping you guys could help me out?”

Jeonghan finishes stuffing tissue paper into a pair of boots for display. Joshua appears seemingly out of thin air carrying a large pile of sweaters needing to be tagged. Seungkwan is sitting at the computer reading emails. As soon as Jihoon expresses his concern, they all stop what they’re doing and face him with curiosity. The four crowd around Jihoon as he unlocks his phone to show the screen holding the message to them.

It’s Seokmin who responds first. “I’d respond and just say it’s the wrong number.”

Jihoon hums and turns to Joshua. “I think you should ignore it. They’ll figure out it’s the wrong number when they don’t get a response.”

Seungkwan nods in agreement. “It could be a scam?”

The four of them turn to face Jeonghan who has a dangerously solid expression on his face. After several seconds he finally responds. “Play along.”

Seungkwan lets out a cackle. “Hyung, no offense but what the fuck.”

“You asked for advice and I gave it. I’m going to the front.”

The two of them walk off, arguing about the consequences of playing along with a random text message, leaving Jihoon with Seokmin and Joshua. Jihoon stands with phone in hand, waiting for some sort of lightning strike to just make all of his problems disappear.

Joshua gathers the now tagged sweaters in his hands, grinning. “Just go with your heart. Maybe this was meant to happen.”

Seokmin pushes him in the shoulder with a laugh. “You’re so full of shit, Shua.” Jihoon watches the two of them head to the back of the work room, now alone.

He does think about it for a few minutes. He could just delete the thread and move on. But, and despite all of Joshua’s annoying knowledge with the stars and astrology, his curiosity does get the better of him.

**Jihoon: sorry I think you have the wrong number…**

**Unknown: so u aren’t kim mingyu???**

**Jihoon: uh. no.**

**Unknown: awesome**

**Unknown: do u know where i can get three free bottles of tequila**

**Unknown: also a baseball bat to beat someone’s ass w/**

Jihoon snorts at this, mostly to himself, and contemplates how to respond. Technically he’s following Seokmin’s advice but now he’s invested. And somewhat playing along.

**Jihoon: no to the tequila. I can probably lend you mine. bat, that is. it’s metal.**

**Unknown: perfect**

**Unknown: i’m seungcheol btw**

**Jihoon: Jihoon.**

**Seungcheol???: nice to meet u jihoon :D**

**Jihoon: likewise, I think.**

There’s no ellipses to alert him the other party is typing anything, so Jihoon waits a minute or two before sliding his phone back in his pocket. He’s not very good at talking to strangers, especially if he hasn’t physically met them, so coming up with topics to discuss with this Seungcheol is not really in his plans.

For now, Jihoon will continue hanging snowflakes and setting up a fake tree and any other Christmas decorations they were sent for the store’s mid-December pre-Christmas sale.

 

Three hours later the shop has been completely and thoroughly Christmas’d and they’re one hour past open. Jihoon decides to jump off the floor for a few minutes since maybe three people have come in so far. It’s not an ideal situation, just the five of them during what is typically the busiest time of the year, but Jihoon trusts the others enough that they’ll actually do their jobs instead of standing around or flirting with customers.

Jihoon reaches into his locker to grab his pack of gum when his phone lights up alerting him of five notifications.

**Seungcheol???: so i figured out mingyu’s #**

**Seungcheol???: i decided to have mercy on him bc his boyfriend is my roommate**

**Seungcheol???: but mark my words jihoonie**

**Seungcheol???: (can i call u that)**

**Seungcheol???: (wait how old r u)**

Jihoon finds himself smiling inwardly at the messages this time. He finds the situation silly, but so far this Seungcheol has given him zero reason to be concerned for his safety other than a potential violent streak but that’s not even against him. He’ll just make sure to not get on Seungcheol’s bad side.

**Jihoon: my birthday was last month. 22.**

**Seungcheol: no shit??????? happy birthday!!!!!!!**

**Jihoon: lol thank you.**

**Seungcheol: i’m like a year older than u basically. should i get u a present even tho we don’t really know each other???**

**Jihoon: uh. not really necessary?**

**Seungcheol: how about a selfie ;)**

**Jihoon: ???**

**Seungcheol: let’s swap selfies!!!! i wanna see what u look like so i know u aren’t lying and ur really some 50 year old creep trying to get in my pants**

**Jihoon: ?????**

**Seungcheol: here i’ll go first**

**Seungcheol: [image attached]**

Jihoon is not really expecting this.

**Jihoon: where’s your beard?**

**Seungcheol: ha ha vry funny**

**Seungcheol: they were fluffing it**

**Jihoon: they?**

**Seungcheol: i work at a pet store and today is pics w/ santa**

**Jihoon: exotic pets or dogs and cats?**

**Seungcheol: cats are extremely exotic pets hello!!! have u ever met one**

**Jihoon: I mean I own one, so yeah.**

**Seungcheol: we have all kinds of animals tbh**

**Seungcheol: also hello!!!!!! selfie!!!!!!!**

**Jihoon: right.**

Jihoon scrolls through his photos backlog to see if there are any ready-made pictures he can send considering he’s sitting in a poorly lit storage room and also he looks like a mess.  When he doesn’t find one he sighs. Reluctantly, Jihoon steps out into the hallway leading into the store to snap a quick selfie in the better lighting. It’s not horrible, but with a few filters it looks decent.

**Jihoon: [image attached]**

****

**Seungcheol: omg**

**Jihoon: ???**

**Seungcheol: ur cute**

**Seungcheol: i did not expect that**

It throws Jihoon off kilter just a bit. He doesn’t typically think of himself as “cute” or “handsome” but he knows he’s good looking in some sense. He just has a baby face and looks ten years younger so it’s difficult to deal with at times. Especially when meeting people.

**Jihoon: thank you..**

**Seungcheol: oh shit i gotta go they need me**

**Seungcheol: talk to u later!!!**

Jihoon waits a few seconds again, hoping maybe Seungcheol will send him another picture or _something_. But nothing comes, and he has wasted a good majority of his break without checking any of his other notifications. Jihoon supposes he can rely on the other four to entertain him until they close.

 

When the store eventually does close for the night Jihoon lets the others take off while he finishes his managerial duties. There haven’t been any texts from Seungcheol since the last one and Jihoon has to wonder what sort of pet store Seungcheol works at for him to still be on the clock. Just like magic, his phone goes off in the middle of emptying the registers.

**Seungcheol: a pug took a shit in my lap**

**Seungcheol: and a cat peed on my boot**

**Seungcheol: christmas is great!**

**Jihoon: I am so sorry.**

**Jihoon: at least it’s almost over?**

**Seungcheol: i guess**

**Jihoon: give me 30 minutes and we can discuss how this made you feel**

**Seungcheol: wow**

The one-worded answer wrings another chuckle out of Jihoon and he realizes he’s laughed a little bit more today at a complete stranger than he has at anything else. It’s not unlike Jihoon to laugh; he finds plenty of things amusing. He loves watching Seokmin knock over a display or Jeonghan mocking Joshua’s fluent English (even if Jeonghan isn’t that great at it himself).

Jihoon continues to work on all of his closing duties, leaving a nice post-it note for the opening crew wishing them luck on the Saturday before Christmas. He’s glad he has a few days off before their final week of hell. With the doors locked and Jihoon confirming his bike still locked up on the bike rack in front of the shop, he sets out for his apartment merely ten minutes away.

The smell of something distinctly holiday greets Jihoon when he unlocks the front door. Unsurprisingly, Wonwoo is sitting on the floor of the living room table and Soonyoung is nestled in right beside him. There are two gingerbread houses in front of them both, each with a random assortment of marzipan and other candies. A peppermint candle burns on the kitchen counter. As Jihoon sets his bag down on the table, Wonwoo looks over at him with a dopey grin. Soonyoung is asleep on his shoulder. “How was work?”

He frowns, albeit tired and with zero malice. “We did just about the same as last year, so not horrible. I feel bad for Jeonghan and Seokmin having to open tomorrow, too.”

Wonwoo shrugs. “But not sorry enough to offer to take their place.”

“Of course not, I’m not a masochist,” Jihoon snaps, walking around to the kitchen for a glass of water.

“Speaking of masochists. Your cat tried to jump into the bathtub again. She is very persistent.”

“Use her proper name and maybe she’ll stop.” Soonyoung lets out a snore, causing Jihoon to jump just a little. “Does he always do that?”

Wonwoo nods and pats Soonyoung’s head fondly. Jihoon has absolutely zero problems with Soonyoung coming over nearly every night even if he has his own apartment. If anything, Jihoon wishes Wonwoo would just ask him to move in with the two of them or vice versa. He can’t imagine it’s cost effective for either party to constantly take the bus or spend money on gas to see each other so often. But Jihoon’s never been in a relationship like theirs much less a relationship in general, so he’s not sure he sees the appeal of going through that much fuss. No one he’s even met has ever really stuck.

Speaking of people he’s met.

“I’m going to my room. Make sure he sleeps in an actual bed and not the sofa.” Wonwoo grunts an affirmation and Jihoon walks off towards his bedroom.

He falls down back first onto a neatly made bed (thank you Soonyoung) and pulls out his phone. No notifications from Seungcheol and it’s been well over half an hour.

**Jihoon: my roommate and his boyfriend are extremely gross**

**Seungcheol: he lives!!!! i was beginning to wonder what happened to u**

**Jihoon: sorry.**

**Seungcheol: it’s fine, jihoonie. why are they gross?**

**Jihoon: they’re just super domestic and in love with each other**

**Seungcheol: awww has jihoonie never been in love before?**

**Jihoon: no.**

**Seungcheol: oh**

**Jihoon: are you surprised? you barely even know me.**

**Seungcheol: idk I’ve already had my heart broken once or twice so it surprises me to find someone who hasn’t ever experienced that i guess???**

**Jihoon: I’m sure I’m missing out.**

**Jihoon: so tell me about your day.**

**Seungcheol: oh boy laid ease and gentle man hold on to ur horses its gonna be a bumpy ride**

 

Christmas Eve arrives quickly. It’s a Friday, for one. Jihoon has weaseled his way out of working more than four hours (after working full-to-double shifts the days leading up to) so he can run some last minute errands before Jeonghan’s party later that evening. On the list of things to do, Jihoon only has a few tasks.

  1. Pick up cookies
  2. Get more alcohol (they can never have too much, of course)
  3. Cat food for Cat



The last one is more dire than the others as Jihoon has been continuously forgetting to get her dry food and the bowl is borderline empty.  He’s very glad she has a brain the size of a walnut otherwise he’s certain she’d kill him for starvation.

Soon Joshua and Jeonghan arrive, with their own lists on hand, and the three pile into Jeonghan’s car for what shouldn’t take too long but will probably take all day knowing the two of them.

“So you’re telling me you’ve been talking to this guy for the past week?” Joshua asks in between French fries. He’s sitting in the passenger seat beside Jeonghan while fiddling with the radio and feeding Jeonghan food while Jeonghan drives.

Jihoon takes a sip of coffee. “It’s not that weird, I guess. He’s your age, so it’s like being friends with another one of you.” He blanches almost immediately. “I realized how horrible that would be as soon as I said it. He’s like hanging out with a _better_ version of you.”

“Harsh, Jihoon-ah.”

With a sigh, Jihoon sets his drink in the cup holder and cracks his knuckles. “I don’t know. He’s just so comfortable to talk to. We have some similar interests. He likes animals and he’s saving up to get some time in a recording studio for a Soundcloud album. He also has annoying friends.”

It’s Jeonghan who speaks up this time. “It almost sounds like you have a crush, baby.”

Jihoon nearly chokes on air. “A-a crush?! How or why is that plausible, hyung? We’ve never even met.”

“I’m just saying. You sound like a love-struck teenager. Also, we’re here. Let’s get your cat food and then buy a fish.” Jeonghan parks with ease in the closest spot they can find out front of the pet store.

 

The three walk in together, smiling at the employee who greets them and wishes them a merry Christmas Eve. The pet store is somewhat compact and is bustling with families adopting Christmas presents or getting new leashes or collars. Jeonghan and Joshua immediately race off to the cat kennels leaving Jihoon to find the cat food on his own. Which is fine. He knows exactly what he’s looking for.

There’s a small line wrapped around the back of the aisles when Jihoon finally gets to the dry cat food. He grabs a bag almost bigger than his head and starts towards the line. People are holding their animals, all primped and pretty with bows or little Santa hats and even full outfits. One woman has her dachshund in a Santa’s sleigh outfit complete with mini reindeer.

“Santa is going to take a quick break, but for now enjoy these complimentary dog-friendly gingerbread cookies!” Jihoon hears from a female employee to the many people waiting in line.

Jihoon turns on his feet, satisfied with his curiosity fulfilled, and heads back to the front of the store to find Jeonghan and Joshua. They are, of course, still playing with the cats.

“I’ve got Cat’s food, are you ready?”

The two look up with a particular sadness in their eyes. And then, all of a sudden, Jeonghan’s eyes light up. “It’s Santa! Why didn’t you bring the cat for a picture with Santa?”

Jihoon turns around to lock eyes with the Santa Claus who seems to have heard his name being mentioned. There’s a thick white beard covering the Santa’s face so it’s difficult for Jihoon to hear the man say something. The Santa takes a few steps closer to Jihoon and pulls the beard down below his chin. “Jihoonie?”

Jihoon is taken aback. “ _Seungcheol?_ ”

There’s a pregnant pause while the two sort of look each other over. Seungcheol is definitely taller than Jihoon figured him to be. Not that Jihoon is-

“You’re a lot shorter than I imagined. Like. I know you said you were short but I thought maybe a few centimeters shorter than me. Not, like, a whole meter.”

Jeonghan cracks up behind Jihoon and Jihoon fights the instinct to stab him through the throat. “You are, uh, taller. Than I imagined.”

“Well, this is sufficiently awkward. Jeonghan and I are going to go elsewhere.” Joshua grabs Jeonghan by the arm and pulls him off (despite protesting) towards the aquariums.

There is another pause.

“So-“

“I-“

Seungcheol laughs and rubs the back of his head. “Can I go first?”

Jihoon nods, muted.

“I feel like this is kind of fate. I know that sounds like absolute bullshit but just think about it. We randomly found each other a week ago, a week before Christmas. And then we actually meet on Christmas Eve? That doesn’t sound like weird pre-determined destiny to you?” Jihoon can tell even with the hat on and the elastic of the beard that Seungcheol’s ears are tinged pink.

Jihoon nods again, a little more hesitant. “I agree, it’s a little strange how it all happened.”   

Seungcheol takes a step closer. “So I’m going to take it as a sign,” Jihoon gulps, “to ask you out on a date.”

It’s with this Jihoon feels his entire face warm. He really is glad Joshua and Jeonghan disappeared.

“I’ve wanted to the day after we started talking to each other but I was kind of nervous. Technically it would still be a blind date even if we knew each other somewhat. I didn’t even know if we really lived in the same area. It was a huge gamble and I figured I was better off not taking the risk. But now, I think I’m good.

“And, um, if you don’t want to that’s cool. It kind of sort of felt like we’ve been flirting a little, but, like, I could be totally wrong.”

Seungcheol makes to step backward, maybe even leave, and Jihoon grabs onto the sleeve of his costume as a way to stop him. “You aren’t! Wrong, that is. I mean. Not on my end, at least. I kind of figured out maybe an hour ago I actually had a crush on you. Have. Still do.” He coughs. “So. As to not anger the spirits up above or the stars or whatever, yeah. I’d love to go on a date with you.”

Seungcheol grins and moves almost to hug Jihoon before another woman barks at him. “Oops, I gotta go finish these pictures. I’ll text you?”

Jihoon smiles and waves almost forgetting the cat food in his hands. He watches Seungcheol pull the beard back over his face and skip happily towards the back of the store.

“So destiny, huh? Maybe all my astrology ‘crap’ isn’t so bad,” Joshua chirps playfully as both he and Jeonghan reappear right behind Jihoon. Jeonghan is holding a small container with a marimo. The name on the container reads ‘Kate Mossy’.

“Let’s just go. We have a lot to do before tonight.” Jihoon takes off for the checkout counter.

 

**Cheol: is new years eve a good first date for u?**

**Jihoon: that’s perfect.**


End file.
